


Tell me what's wrong…

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec returns home from a hunt late at night but while he assures Magnus everything's okay, the Warlock can see there is something wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what's wrong…

Magnus was dozing off on the couch waiting for Alec to return home, when he finally heard the keys turn on the lock. He perked up, immediately getting up to greet his lover. Alec entered their home silently to avoid waking Magnus up, just in case he was asleep, even though he knew he would probably be waiting for him. He was in a really foul mood, but once he raised his blue eyes from the floor and faced Magnus who had ran to meet him, he instantly felt better and smiled at him.

Magnus beamed too and gave him a quick kiss, then hugged him, saying, “Are you okay sayang? ***** Did anything unexpected happen?” Alec didn’t answer at once, instead he hugged him tighter, burying his face on the crook of Magnus’ neck sighing, content to finally be home. The Warlock smiled and held him close, always loving his Nephilim’s gestures of affection.

After a minute or so, Alec answered him. “I’m fine…” He sounded extremely weary, but there was also something else concealed behind his quiet voice. Magnus knew him well enough to see it, even though he couldn’t place his finger on exactly what it was.

Worried, he gently disentangled himself from the boy, (who resisted, trying to hold onto him), and grabbed his shoulders looking into his sapphire eyes, trying to see behind his carefully constructed façade. “Darling…” He said softly, “What’s wrong?” A strange look passed over Alec’s features for a moment and he gritted his teeth, making Magnus instantly worry even more about him. “Baby, are you hurt? Talk to me Alexander, I’m going crazy with worry here!”

His features instantly relaxed, seeing how worried Magnus was and he sighed, looking away. “It’s nothing, don’t worry, I’m sorry…”

Magnus frowned. “Alexander…”

Alec reached up and ruffled his lover’s currently not-styled, glitterless hair, giving him a half-hearted smile. “Don’t worry…” He leaned in to kiss him and Magnus responded at once, pulling him closer. “Let’s go to bed…” Alec whispered against his lips and Magnus smiled distracted.

“Let’s…” He whispered back, but then it clicked, and he realized his Shadowhunter’s plan and with great effort pulled away from him. “Wait. You are distracting me. Why?”

Alec smiled tiredly. “Dammit…”

“Alexander… Talk to me.”

Alec pouted and said nothing; instead, he caught Magnus by the waist pulling him closer and kissed him again, his hands roaming under his shirt.

“Alec…” Magnus sighed against his lips, trying to remember why he was resisting the boy in the first place. Feeling like it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, he moved away from him again, gripping his shoulders tightly to hold him in a safe distance. He knew that if Alec were to kiss him one more time he wouldn’t be able to resist. “Alexander… My Alec… What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s nothing.” Alec insisted, not meeting his gaze. Magnus realized at once he was lying to him. His eyes couldn’t lie, so he always looked away when he did.

The Warlock caught his chin with one hand, gently turning Alec to face him. “Speak.” He said softly but firmly.

Alec sighed. “Magnus…” he pleaded, but the older man would have none of it.

“C’mon baby… Tell me.”

The Shadowhunter stared deep into his emerald eyes and snapped. “Fine!” He touched his lover’s face softly, to convey he wasn’t angry with **_him_** and then moved away. Tossing his weapon’s belt aside he collapsed on the couch tiredly “So you wanna know what happened?” he asked the Warlock who had followed him and sat down beside him.

Magnus nodded and Alec went on, in a low voice. “I’m tired Magnus… Tired of this job, tired of fighting… But you know what I’m tired of, the most???” he asked, raising his voice a little, while staring at his lover who was looking at him surprised and who just nodded ‘no’ wordlessly as a response.

“I am sick and tired of ungrateful people!!” He shouted, his suppressed anger released. “Do you know what happened today?!?” he asked, and not waiting for an answer swept into the story. “As you already know, we were called to deal with some demons in the abandoned high school close by. We reached the place just in time to see two young Vampires cornered by the demons and about to be killed. We got rid of the demons saving them, and do you know what the ‘thank you’ was? They screamed at us not to get close, while bearing their fangs.”

“Baby…”

“I don’t care if a Shadowhunter killed their uncle or their great-grandma or something!!” Alec exploded, his anger at the Werewolf’s unfair ‘attack’ on their first date ****** , adding fuel to the fire. “It’s not-!” he screamed, angry tears welling up on his blue eyes, but then saw Magnus’ face as he looked at him frozen, surprised by his outburst, and all his anger evaporated. “It’s not fair…” he finished his sentence in a broken whisper, dropping his eyes to the floor.

“I…” he started saying again, still looking away, when Magnus remained silent. “I didn’t mean to shout at you, I’m so-”

His words were cut short as Magnus fell on him, hugging him tightly and they both collapsed on the couch, the Warlock landing on top of him. “My Angel…” he said while peppering kisses all over his face. “My love, my baby, my precious Alec…”

The Nephilim just closed his eyes saying nothing, hugging his lover’s waist, holding him close, feeling a little better with every kiss.

“Sayang…” Magnus whispered close to his ear and then kissed his neck, eliciting a gasp from him. “Sayang…” he repeated, bringing their foreheads together, staring into his sapphire eyes, while taking his face into his hands and gently running his thumbs over Alec’s cheekbones soothing him. “Those blind, stupid people are no reason to get upset my beloved… They are not worth it… No matter what they say or think, you still are, and will always be, a hero.”

Alec looked at him his eyes wide, cheeks flaring red. He buried his head on the Warlock’s chest, whispering loud enough to be heard by him. “I’m so sorry I shouted at you…”

Magnus chuckled softly, pulling his head up and placing a tender kiss on his lips. “You shouted at my general direction, not **_at_** me…” He smiled at Alec who returned the smile relieved he hadn’t hurt his feelings. “Are you feeling any better now?” Magnus asked him and he nodded shyly in response.

“Yes… Thank you…”

“Anytime baby.” Magnus beamed and leaned down to kiss him again.

Alec hugged his waist holding him close, and whispered against his lips. “I love you so much…”

“And I love **_you_** , my darling.” Was Magnus’ answer, and then they were kissing again, all worries forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * “Sayang” means “Darling/Beloved” in Indonesian.
> 
> ** Reference to “The Bane Chronicles’ ” story “The course of true Love (And first dates)”


End file.
